1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to globe clocks and more particularly, to globe clocks which are characterized by clock mechanisms provided in association with gear and linkage assemblies while rotating a transparent or translucent globe at a predetermined rate of speed. The gear and linkage assemblies are designed to move a light within the globe to simulate movement of the earth with respect to the sun and indicate the current time in all parts of the world. In one embodiment, the clock mechanism is located inside the globe and is mounted on a shaft extending through the globe to effect rotation of the globe and in a second embodiment, the clock mechanism is located in a pedestal, base or console to rotate the globe.
In a most preferred embodiment of the invention, both globes are transparent or translucent in construction and revolve once every 24 hours responsive to operation of the timing or clock mechanisms, to simulate rotation of the earth. A sun lamp is mounted in each of the globes in cooperation with a linkage and gear assembly to indicate changing of the seasons as the globe turns. Accordingly, one can determine at a glance what part of the world is entering into daylight and darkness during any time interval in a 24-hour span. The gearing and linkage assemblies allow the sun to travel from the north pole to the south pole and then back again, to simulate wobble of the earth on its axis. Since the simulated sun glows 24 hours, it is an effective indicator or simulation of the actual sunlight and dark areas of the earth during the 24 hour time interval.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of global clocks are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,415, dated Feb. 27, 1968, to H. A. McIlvaine discloses "Global Clocks" which simulate on a globe the light and dark areas of the world. "The Global Clock" includes a base upon which a globe is mounted for rotatable movement in angular relationship, with a light located within the globe and a time band provided on the globe. As the globe is rotated, the light simulates the sun and various areas of the world are illuminated to simulate rotation of the earth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,046, dated Sept. 8, 1970, to W. S. Pawl discloses a "Globe Map Clock". The "Globe Map Clock" of this invention is characterized by a translucent globe map having a clockwork mounted therein for rotating the globe within the northern portion of the globe about the polar axis, at the rate of one revolution per day. Gearing is provided within the globe to tilt the globe from day to day in accordance with the seasons of the year and to drive an annular scale about a pointer which indicates the day of the year automatically throughout the year. A "Time Giving Device" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,927, dated Nov. 8, 1977, to James R. Wilson. This device is characterized by a globe construction for visually determing the time at a selected geographical area of the earth, including a translucent globe and a rotatable hour dial labeled by hours and having perforations through which a stationary dial with minute indicia is viewable. The rotatable dial is activated by a timing motor adapted to rotate the hour dial 360 degrees per 24 hour day. The interior of the globe is provided with a light to permit viewing the hour indicia on the hour dial and the indicia on the stationary minute dial. U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,121, dated July 25, 1978, to Robert W. Veazey discloses a three- dimensional time piece for determining the correct time anywhere in the world. This time piece includes a world globe with a 24 hour time band extending therearound and lighting is provided inside the globe to indicate both nighttime and daytime on the surface of the globe. The time piece further indicates the month of the year with changes in light and intensity on the surface of the globe, to represent the inclination of the sun and the corresponding season of the year. A "Globe Clock" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,604, dated Dec. 29, 1981, to James L. G. Graham. This clock indicates different times at different places in the world and includes a globe and a dial ring rotatable in an annular groove formed around the inside of the globe at its equatorial region. The dial ring is rotated around the globe by clock movement. A time scale on the dial ring is visible through a transparent zone of the equatorial region of the globe and simultaneous times at the different places in the world are indicated by reading the time scale in conjunction with index marks provided on the globe and identifying different places in the world. U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,150, dated June 8, 1971, to Gerhard Falk, includes a World Time Indicator, wherein a shadow is cast upon a cartographic image impressed on a translucent, spherical segment which rotates by clockwork to indicate the time, as well as day and night conditions.
It is an object of this invention to provide new and improved globe clocks, one of which clocks is characterized by a timing mechanism located on a shaft positioned within a translucent globe and engaging a sleeve rotating about the shaft and connected to the globe, in order to rotate the globe about the timing mechanism, with a gearing and linkage mechanism having a light therein for indicating simulated illumination of the globe by the sun and numerals provided on the exterior of the globe and illuminated by an optional second light to identify the hour of the day or night.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved globe clock which is mounted on a pedestal or base which houses a timing mechanism, with a shaft extending from the base and provided in cooperation with the timing mechanism and a translucent or transparent globe mounted on the shaft, wherein the globe is rotated by operation of the timing mechanism, and further including a gear and linkage assembly provided inside the globe and a light system mounted on the gear and linkage assembly for simulating conditions of sunlight through the various seasons as the globe rotates.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved globe clock which is characterized by a timing mechanism mounted on a shaft located inside a translucent or transparent globe and extending to a pedestal supporting the globe, with a pointer extending from the pedestal to sequential numerals provided at the equator of the globe, in order to illuminate the numerals and indicate the current time during a 24 hour interval.